Bump-on-Trace (BOT) structures and techniques are used in flip chip packages, wherein metal bumps are bonded onto narrow metal traces in package substrates directly, rather than bonded onto metal pads that have greater widths than the respective connecting metal traces. The BOT structures require smaller chip areas, and the manufacturing cost of the BOT structures is lower. The BOT structures may achieve the same reliability as the conventional bond structures that are based on metal pads.
BOT structures may sometimes suffer from peeling-off or delamination. For example, during processing, undercut regions may form on the traces. These undercut regions coupled with stress generated by a mismatch between the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) of the device die and the CTE of the package substrate may increase the likelihood of peeling-off or delamination in the resulting package.